Currently, the diagnosis and adaptation of hearing aids are done in a hearing aid specialist's office, in which the patient has to be present.
The hearing aid specialist normally follows a protocol such as the one below, to find out the level of hearing:                In a soundproof room such as that disclosed in Spanish patent ES2049167, of the same inventor as the present invention, a series of pure tones is emitted in different frequencies, beginning at 1000 Hz and at 40 Dbs, lowering the Dbs in 5 Db increments until the patient says that they cannot hear them, or raising them in 5 Db increments in the event that they cannot hear the 40 Dbs. This protocol is repeated in all of the frequencies to be examined.        Once this data has been collected, the hearing aid specialist draws up a graph which represents the minimum hearing threshold by frequency, which serves as a starting point to amplify the hearing aid.        The amplification of the hearing aid is done through an interface, applying previously stipulated methods provided by each hearing aid manufacturer, and which, depending on the minimum hearing threshold obtained, automatically adapts the hearing aid.        
There are numerous patented inventions related to the application of computing resources for audiometry, and which in some cases allow the audiometry tests to be performed, but not the remote adjustment of the hearing aid.
For example, Spanish patent ES21880409 discloses a digital audiometer which uses the computer connection to send the signal to a compatible interface in its outlet, producing an excitation of the ear phones or bone vibrator to determine the hearing threshold of a patient.
Spanish patent ES2115552 discloses a controlled computing method to diagnose the state of people's hearing and is intended to provide a monitoring of the auditory function of the workers which, due to noises in the workplace, could lead to some hearing loss. A similar application is disclosed in United States patent US2002/0076056 which allows, via the Internet, hearing tests to be carried out for the employees of a company and the historical record of each worker to be saved in a data base which is accessible from the same computer program from which the hearing tests were performed.
Patent WO00/64350 discloses a method performed by computer to easily diagnose the auditory state of a patient, just as do patents US2001/0051775 and WO01/26272, which highlight the possibility of making an assessment or diagnosis of the hearing capacity via the Internet without the patient having to attend the clinic to see the doctor.
There even exist patents which disclose inventions to produce and store hearing profiles of a client while at the same time creating personalized audio data bases to the clients' profiles, such as patent WO01/24576.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,297 discloses an invention relating to the distribution of personalized audio products (songs, videos, etc.) according to the clients' listening profile.